


Let us

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, But a prospect of something better?, Casual confessions of love, Dreams, Geralt is feeling bad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 1x06, Reconciliation, some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Geralt has a dream about the beach holiday him and Jaskier never had and goes to find the bars, get those pesky feelings out for good.Post 1x06, odd take on a Geraskier reconciliation
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Let us

They are in the coast, finally.

Geralt felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt free in a way that he hadn't been in many years. Decades, even.

He had enough coin to stay there for many months, maybe even a year. And besides, Jaskier made some too, just singing his ballads and epic tales. He'd bettered his craft in the last couple years, Geralt had been so lost in his brooding that he hadn't realised, but yes. He sang... Wonderfully now. He always had, really, but Geralt had been too numb and buried in himself to be able to appreciate it. Deaf.

And now that they were in the coast Geralt was noticing the bard much more, with his flaws, but also with his perfections. With everything that made him who he was, so unmistakable, so unique, so very fucking important.

Had he ever told him that? To Jaskier. That he's important. He should know. Geralt should have said that, should have made that clear. He was important. Yes, he was writing history with his songs, of course, but he was also important for a Witcher. Not for songs, but for staying. For caring. For being a friend. 

Geralt didn't use to be so open about his feelings, about his thoughts. He was a being that mostly only had three main emotions: horny, confused, angry. Four, of you counted exasperated as a different one from angry. But the truth was that underneath that facade of oafishness, there was storms of emotion raging at any time. 

Geralt hid, and repressed and ignored all of this: the loneliness, the regret, the guilt, the need to be loved... Those weren't there. Those were forbidden and tried to be erased, at any cost. 

But here, in this holiday... There was nothing he needed to prove to himself or others, about him being tough or emotionless or anything. 

Jaskier was coming from the water with a smile, completely drenched, wearing nothing but some underpants and a big great smile. He looked so happy and so well rested and he was such a good conversation companion. 

"I love you!" Geralt can hear himself saying the words but can't believe it. Wow, it felt so natural, so liberating, why couldn't you say it before, you big white haired idiot? Why were you so constipated that could only communicate with rude words, hard stares or sex. Why, when this was so easy and it made Jaskier so happy.

Look at him, smiling like the adorable angel he was, laying down to be next to Geralt in the sheet they laid out for themselves in that little corner of the world, the see in front of them, and him, him being like that, cheeky smile on his face...

"Well, of course you love me! I am rather lovely, aren't I?"

Geralt chuckled.

"Yeah, you are."

And then something changed. 

"Then, why did you hurt me like that?" fuck, where did the sun go? Why was it suddenly cold? Why were Jaskier's eyes so overcome with grief? "Why did you abandon me after telling me I'd been a curse in your life? Why did you make me feel so unimportant?"

The sea.... The sea came and ate him.

*

Geralt woke up with a start, covered in a cold sweat.

Fuck. That had been one vivid dream.

So detailed... He had felt the breeze, had heard the waves, he had felt just how content he was in his coast life with Jaskier, he had felt the sun, and the warmth. And he had felt the smile the bard had as he came out of the water, and just how sorrowful and raw he became when he told Geralt that he had hurt him.

And Geralt had known that he had hurt Jaskier, but hadn't let himself feel bad about it. He had been glad about being away from Jaskier, hadn't he? And anyways, he was protecting the bard by pushing him away, so he really had nothing to feel bad about.

But you hurt him. A voice said. He offered a quiet rest from all the crap that had happened and you turned him down and made him feel like the last shit an overfed goat. Or something. The fact was that Jaskier offered his heart on a plate, offered a moment of peace and quiet and liberation....

Geralt grunted.

He couldn't live like this now, could he? He had to find him. He had to find Jaskier and make amends. Many amends. Very amends.

He's harder to find that Geralt thought. Yes, everyone had heard his songs, and remembered his face "soft looking fella, wasn't it? Gentle" they never knew where he had gone off too, and he always seemed to be alone.

Geralt found a string of lovers too, which bothered him more than he wanted to admit. They all said more or less the same, that he was great in bed, but he seemed sad after the deed. Which was absolute crap, because Jaskier hadn't been sad when they traveled together. Quite the opposite.

Which made him feel so wrong. The Jaskier in his dream had been so happy in his holiday, and so had the Jaskier of when they just met been. Creative, fun, enthusiastic, a force of life. And now people describe him as sad. You really did a number on him, didn't you Geralt? 

You could have gone on some nice vacations on the coast with someone that tolerated you and cared about you but noooooo you had to insult him you could go back to your brooding and your wars and and all of that killing and silence. Not a single damn song to cheer you up. Good fucking going, Geralt. 

Eventually he did find a clue as to where the bars was, and found him eating some soup alone in some tavern. And looking yes, why not say it, sad. Geralt knew he had to do something to fix this, something that was big. Sorry was not going to be enough. 

He would... Hell, for Jaskier, as part of his amends, he would even attempt a joke. Something beyond his usual brand of sarcasm. Something that would hopefully cheer his former loyal companion. 

So he took something from a table...and placed it on his pockets.

Went to the place where Jaskier was sitting cleared his throat... 

"Can I sit? Like a wise man once said... You wouldn't want to keep a man with bread in his pants waiting." It was an a for effort on his part, but only got a small smile from the bard. 

Geralt sat. This was going to be harder than... Well, harder. 

"Jaskier."

"Geralt."  
  
How to put into words everything that needed to be said? How to make real amends, how to at least start? 

Beach dream him would be able to do it. Beach dream Geralt could make Jaskier happy, unlike him who could only half whisper words of apology. 

Yeah, like I'm sorry for what I said is going to compensate for "you're a fucking curse" 

He would have to channel his dream self and let it all out. 

So he looked at Jaskier, deeply, for long, and let the words come out, one by one:

"You are important, Jaskier, really very important. I shouldn't have made you feel otherwise. I..." come on Geralt, go!   
"I miss you. Your company was... very appreciated and I hope... We can go back. I hope you can forgive and trust me and.... Fuck, why is this so bloody difficult?" 

Jaskier clearly didn't trust anything and chose to leave before he started believing those words and getting himself hurt again... 

Geralt stopped him, put a hand on his arm. There had been too much damage done already. 

"Jaskier, please. I love you. Let me make it up to you. Let me... Listen to you, your songs, your conversations. At some point, I insulted all of it, and now... I regret, and I miss it. Talk to me, Jaskier, sing to me."

Jaskier' lower lip was wobbling dangerously because this was what he'd always wanted to hear, but now that he had it... It was hard to believe. It had been hard to believe that Geralt actually had hated his company, that they never even had been friends... And now he came back and told him all this.... 

"Jaskier. Forgive me. Let us go to the coast."

"Geralt."

"The world and destiny may as well burn. You are more important. Let us go to the coast and let me spend all that time making amends."

"You don't mean that."

"But I do."

"Let is go to the coast, and let me show you how much I do love you, even in my stupid constipated way. Let us bathe."

Now Geralt got up from his chair, put a couple of fingers under Jaskier's chin, looked him straight in the eye. 

"Let us go to the beach."


End file.
